


Коно против Вселенной

by Miss_Eugenie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eugenie/pseuds/Miss_Eugenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коно заключает пари со вселенной, что если бы Дэнни был женщиной, то они со Стивом уже давно сделали бы "это", и ставит на кон свою личную жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коно против Вселенной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kono Versus The Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275053) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



> Безграничная благодарность Molly_Malone за бета-ридинг!

Коно - идиотка. Она одинокая идиотка со слишком длинным языком, в голове у неё мысли об одном милом, но чудаковатом лаборанте-криминалисте, а в организме слишком много выпитого пива. Она думает, что всё в полном порядке, указывая своей бутылкой пива в сторону Стива и Дэнни, у них в разгаре очередная ссора о том, почему Джетс как команда стоят того, чтобы за них болеть.

\- Зна-ешь, - произносит она едва внятно. - Если бы вы, если бы _ты_ был девушкой, - продолжает она, указывая горлышком бутылки на Дэнни, - вы двое трахались бы как кролики. И были женаты. Ты был бы жёнушкой в его доме. Ты бы...  
\- Не надрался бы так сильно, как ты, Калакауа? - фыркает в ответ Дэнни. - Стивен, посмотри, к чему приводит твоё негативное отношение к Джетс.  
\- Моё негативное отношение?

И они снова принялись спорить.

Коно бросает жалобный взгляд на Чина:  
\- Почему я тут пью и смотрю, как они ругаются, вместо того, чтобы заниматься своей собственной жизнью?  
\- По той же самой причине, что и я здесь. Нам нравится страдать.  
\- Но я серьёзно, - настаивает Коно, оценивая Дэнни и Стива, ясно представляя себе эту картину. - Я имею в виду, они бы трахались, да? Я знаю, что да... Ты ведь согласен, да, кузен? Я бы поставила моё - моё - _все_ мои будущие отношения на то, что так бы оно и было, будь у Дэнни побольше округлостей.

Когда она протрезвеет, встречая при свете дня холодную и суровую действительность, Коно будет сожалеть об этом. Но сейчас в её крови слишком много адреналина, а в голове - слишком много идиотизма и она заказывает ещё один раунд выпивки.

* * *

 Проснувшись утром, Коно находит рядом с кроватью написанную от руки записку. Это сбивает с толку, а она и так с похмелья соображает плохо. Путаясь в сбившихся простынях, она изо всех сил старается перетащить маленький кусочек бумаги к себе в мятую постель.

" _Мы принимаем это пари_ , - гласит записка. - _Игра началась_ ".

* * *

 Коно пытается убедить себя, что это всего лишь странная шутка Чина. Она звонит ему, но когда спрашивает о предыдущей ночи, он понимающе посмеивается:

\- Тебе предстоит чертовски сильно извиняться, кузина. Сказать Дэнни и Стиву, что если бы всё было по-другому, то они бы трахались как кролики прямо на столе у Дэнни, было _смело_.

На самом деле Коно не может припомнить, что она говорила в точности эти слова, но не то чтобы у неё остались эйдетические воспоминания о прошлой ночи.

\- Я заскочу к Дэнни и извинюсь, - говорит Коно, вытряхивая пару таблеток аспирина и проглатывая их без воды, она горячо молится, чтобы они подействовали и _быстро_. - Скажи Стиву, что я могу немного задержаться.  
\- Если ты собираешься к Дэнни, то увидишь его раньше, чем я.  
\- Справедливо, - печально изрекает Коно в ответ.

Коно проделывает весь путь без головной боли, но решает не искушать судьбу и тихонько стучит в дверь Дэнни. Она знает, стоит дать лишь малейший повод и боль вернется снова. - Дэнни? Дэнни, это я. Я хотела извиниться за прошлую ночь, - она дёргает дверь - открыто - и неуверенно заходит внутрь. - Я могу войти? - спрашивает она, хотя уже на два шага внутри квартиры.

В глаза бросается женская одежда, разбросанная по всей кровати.

\- Дэнни, ну ты и кобель, - шепчет себе под нос Коно.

Даже если она и ставила на то, что Стив и Дэнни - это верняк, она всё же не может не порадоваться за Дэнни, которому, по-видимому, кое-что перепало на стороне. Ну, по крайней мере, хоть кому-то из них. При всем том, что Коно и Чарли продолжали говорить о том, чтобы сходить на свидание, у них никак не получалось, и она не могла отделаться от чувства, что упускает возможность.

\- Дэнни? - позвала она снова.  
\- Боже, попридержи коней, обычно у меня есть ещё около пятнадцати минут, прежде чем Стив вломится сюда, - раздался недовольный голос из ванной комнаты.

Коно уже открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться задумкой Дэнни разыграть её - она не оценила идею подослать свою случайную подружку на одну ночь, чтобы запудрить ей мозги, но тут она бросает ещё один взгляд вокруг и понимает, что пропустила в первый раз.

Это было на виду все время.

Рубашки и галстуки. Юбки-карандаши, которые ни один здравомыслящий местный не стал бы носить. _Огромное_ количество женской одежды и знакомый апломб в голосе, ответившем Коно. Та записка, что она нашла на тумбочке, теперь надежно спрятанная в её кошельке, начинает обретать больше смысла, а Коно начинает испытывать тянущее ощущение в желудке.

Коно делает три нерешительных шага ближе, к двери ванной комнаты.

\- Ты в пристойном виде?  
\- Да, я только что из душа, на мне полотенце, и _с каких пор_ тебе не всё равно, сколько на мне одежды? У нас же договор, - говорит Дэнни, и когда Коно выглядывает из-за угла, её приветствует блондинка пяти футов с небольшим, с длинными мокрыми волосами, широкими плечами, _соблазнительными изгибами_ и знакомой манерой держать себя. Дэнни выпячивает грудь и подмигивает Коно в зеркало.  
\- Кроме того, я знаю, что у меня была эта фаза и всё такое, но тебе не надо волноваться. Я абсолютно точно не влюблюсь в тебя. Извини, - добавляет она запоздало.

Коно стоит со слегка отвисшей челюстью, но у неё нет времени, чтобы обработать всю полученную информацию. Она всё ещё в шоке, когда Стив заявляет о своем присутствии у двери, дважды стучит, наклоняется, собирает ворох одежды Дэнни с раскладной кровати и следует прямиком в направлении ванной, бросая в Дэнни её нижнее бельё.

Головная боль снова возвращается, и оказывается, раньше это были ещё _цветочки_.

\- Эм...  
\- Коно, - приветствует её Стив. - Дэнни, какого чёрта? Я отправил тебе сообщение, чтобы спросить, готова ты или нет. Пять минут назад! Ты не ответила.  
\- Я была в душе, ты, неандерталец! - огрызается Дэнни.

Коно чувствует трепет ликования, разливающийся по её телу от разыгрывающейся перед ней сцены. Потому что ни за что на свете, в аду, на небесах или на земле, она никогда не потерпела, если бы парень, с которым она работает, врывался в её дом и швырял в неё, полуголую, её же _нижнее бельё_. Одно это уже указывает в пользу версии Коно, что они _определённо_ вместе, но беглый взгляд на их пальцы не обнаруживает никаких колец, а Дэнни со Стивом всё ещё продолжают пререкаться, не уступая друг другу.

\- Убирайся вон, - приказывает Дэнни. Коно послушно повинуется, отходя в сторону. - Не ты, - фыркает она, - Стивен.  
\- Дэнни, это же просто Стив, - пытается успокоить её Коно.  
\- Да, просто мой босс и заноза в моей заднице.  
\- Но, он ещё и... - начинает Коно, рискнув высказать предположение.  
\- Он ещё и что? - спрашивает Дэнни, поворачивается и непонимающе смотрит на Коно, она промокает полотенцем влажные волосы и достаёт фен, копаясь в груде одежды, что принёс Стив. Дэнни машет на него руками, прогоняя, и Стив с легкостью подчиняется, хотя ему всё же удается закатить глаза, пока он уходит.

Полотенце падает вниз в ту же секунду, как Стив выходит, и хотя Дэнни говорит, что всё нормально, Коно всё же отводит глаза, пока Дэнни натягивает лифчик и трусики.

\- Ничего, - отвечает Коно, чувствуя, как былое ликование испаряется, практически опустошая её. Дэнни здесь, перед ней - женщина и напарник Стива - и ничего не изменилось. Как могло ничего не поменяться?

По-видимому, у вселенной было тайное преимущество, когда она принимала это пари.

* * *

 Даже если мир и выбил почву у неё из-под ног, Коно до сих пор не уверена, что купилась на всю эту ерунду про проклятие вечного одиночества, и клянётся подвергнуть её проверке. Захватив пару стаканчиков кофе она решает заглянуть в департамент полиции Гонолулу и направляется прямиком к рабочему столу Чарли. В последнее время они проводили много времени вместе и Коно опять подумывает прощупать почву на счёт свидания.

Почему бы не сейчас? Почему бы не с ним?

В крайнем случае, это будет столь необходимой передышкой от безумия сегодняшнего дня. Коно выдержала три часа, прежде чем ей надоело разевать рот в шоке при взгляде на бюст Дэнни в её рубашке (и галстуке) и то, как Дэнни практически выставляла напоказ свой шикарный зад, склоняясь над столами, чтобы заполнить бумаги.

Может быть в этом мире Стив был просто слепой? Коно начала немного дёргаться от таких мыслей, а ведь она и раньше признавала, что Дэнни очаровательный балбес. Теперь, очевидно, Коно может смело признать, что в этом теле Дэнни - просто красотка.

Она ждет у стола Чарли, натянув свою самую обворожительную улыбку, когда он возвращается из соседней лаборатории, она предлагает ему стаканчик с кофе, слегка покачивая бедрами.

\- Мой самый любимый парень, - приветствует она, наклоняясь ближе чтобы отдать кофе и попытаться украсть у него быстрый поцелуй в щёку.

В добавок к сегодняшнему длинному списку злоключений, он шарахается от неё, будто она - ядовитая змея, готовая отправить его на верную гибель. Коно мысленно проклинает долбаную вселенную и задаётся вопросом, что же, чёрт возьми, будет дальше. Если Чин вдруг отрастит крылья и будет беспечно утверждать, что всегда был в состоянии сделать это, она кого-нибудь пристрелит.

\- В чём дело? - спрашивает она, в то время как он продолжает медленно отодвигаться назад, пока между ними не оказывается стол.

Чарли улыбается ей своей застенчивой улыбкой - той самой, от которой на его щеках появляются ямочки, и у неё всё внутри скручивается в предвкушении, но на сей раз ничего хорошего не ожидается.

\- Я просто не хочу ввести тебя в заблуждение, Коно, - говорит он мягко, - у меня недавно закончились долгие отношения...

Она смотрит на него безучастно, потому что _знает_ , здесь нет ни слова правды. В их последнюю встречу, они лениво валялись на покрывале на северном побережье, выпив слишком много вина, целовались и их пальцы блуждали по телам друг друга. Может между ними и не было ничего серьёзного, но у Чарли определённо не было до этого продолжительных отношений.

\- Да ладно, - она смеётся немного неестественно, потому что учитывая то, как проходит её день, она не собирается сдаваться так быстро. - Чарли, брось. Ты, я? Прошлая суббота?  
\- Я думаю, что мы торопим события, Коно, - озабоченно произносит он, надевая защитные очки и доставая из небольшого холодильника лоток с образцами. - Мне просто кажется, что вселенная пошлет нам знак, и я буду _знать_ , когда мы будем готовы.

Она прикусывает нижнюю губу так сильно, что проступает кровь.

\- Ты... абсолютно прав, - говорит она, умудряясь не подавиться словами, и уходя оставляет оба кофе на столе Чарли. Он может насладиться им, пока хандрит по поводу того, как _быстро_ развиваются их отношения.

 _Это ещё не конец, гребаные космические силы_ , обещает она.

* * *

  
\- Я просто не могу поверить в это, - говорит Коно своей тарелке с ланчем, обхватив голову руками. После четырёх дней она думала, что Дэнни и Стив - даже в этой версии - не смогут и дальше дурить всем головы, но ещё четыре дня спустя она становится свидетелем сцены, когда Стив в _буквальном смысле_ держит папку с материалами последнего дела над головой Дэнни. Он - _она_ \- ростом ровно пять футов и даже не пытается допрыгнуть до папки, но Коно не винит её.

Чин садится рядом, подталкивая её плечом:  
\- Не можешь поверить во что, кузина?

\- Стивен, верни мне её!

Будь у неё косички, Стив наверняка бы дёрнул за них.

\- Зачем, _Даниэль_ , чтобы ты могла снова поорать на меня из-за моей терминологии?  
\- Ты использовал выражение "нестандартные методы допроса" в качестве предлога для изъятия аппарата для мороженого! - вопит в ответ она.  
\- Это была шутка! Я это заменю!

Боковым зрением Коно может видеть, как Дэнни колотит Стива в грудь обеими руками, а Стив просто не обращает на это внимания и заталкивает их обоих в свой кабинет. Неделю назад Коно бы поклялась, что они собираются заняться чем-то непристойным, но эти четыре дня доказали, что между ними на самом деле ничего не происходит.

Она отодвигает свой обед в сторону и с громким стуком роняет свою голову на стол. Она понятия не имеет, почему застряла в какой-то параллельной вселенной, где её заставляют брать назад свои слова, но она хочет убраться _отсюда_ и побыстрее. Она слышит высокий голос Дэнни и снисходительный смех Стива и сожалеет о том дне, когда ей вообще пришло в голову, что эти двое когда-нибудь смогут сойтись, как обычные люди.

\- Всё, с меня хватит. Я беру дело в свои руки, - бормочет она, вытаскивая свой сотовый телефон.

Чин, который знает её всю жизнь, по понятным причинам бросает на неё настороженный взгляд.

\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Если я обречена быть одной, пока как-то не сведу двух самых _упрямых_ идиотов, с которыми мне когда-либо доводилось работать, то я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки и ждать приближения старости, пока они оба кружат вокруг да около.

Коно победоносно улыбается, находя в своем телефоне номер Бена и оставляя сообщение с просьбой срочно ей перезвонить.

\- Я устрою Дэнни свидание и выберу ей наряд, - сообщает она со всей решимостью, которая обычно относится к оправданному использованию грубой силы на работе.

* * *

  
В конце концов Коно благодарит небеса, что Хэллоуин не за горами, и есть с десяток вечеринок, куда они все приглашены. Коно ясно дала понять, что Стив и Чин приглашены на костюмированную вечеринку у Бена, и предполагается, что они должны принарядиться.

  
\- Почему ты не заставляешь идти Дэнни? - жалуется Стив, копаясь в коробке с костюмами, которые принесла для него Коно (она _очень_ надеется, что он отбросит в сторону здравый смысл и выберет наряд Тарзана). - Это что, своего рода солидарность?  
\- У Дэнни _есть_ костюм, и поскольку она идет с Беном, её не надо заставлять, - говорит Коно, изо всех сил притворяясь беспечной, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией Стива.

Она на самом деле довольно многообещающая. Он щёлкает челюстью и опускает голову ниже, как будто это скроет суровую морщину у него на лбу, которая всегда появляется прямо перед тем, как он сделает что-то невероятно глупое.

\- Что она наденет?  
\- Вот придёшь и узнаешь - голос Коно слаще мёда. - И кстати, кажется, Дэнни упомянула что-то на счет того, что тебе не хватит смелости надеть костюм Тарзана, - добавляет она, зная, что это самый быстрый способ заставить Стива что-то сделать. Уголком глаза она внимательно наблюдает и победно улыбается, когда он хватает набедренную повязку и исчезает в ванной комнате, чтобы переодеться.

Коно чувствует, что это правильно. Она чувствует, что всё должно получиться.

\- Ты играешь с огнем, - предупреждает её Чин.  
\- Я должна сделать это, Чин. Знаю, это звучит глупо, но если я хочу хоть когда-нибудь немного счастья для себя, то я просто _должна_ это сделать.

* * *

  
Когда Коно подъезжает к дому Дэнни, чтобы подбросить её на вечеринку, она начинает сомневаться. Она вмешивается в личную жизнь своих коллег, и даже если это всего лишь некая альтернативная версия её друзей, они всё ещё её _друзья_. Кроме того, что, если она неправа? Что, если у Дэнни и Стива просто очень странная дружба и взаимозависимость, а отношения с Беном сработают?

И в этот момент в голову Коно пришли некоторые довольно странные мысленные образы.

С другой стороны, если она сдастся и не доведёт дело до конца, есть шансы, что некая злобная вселенская сила оставит её в одиночестве на всю оставшуюся жизнь, то есть ни Чарли, ни Бена, ни _кого-либо другого_. У неё слишком много поставлено на кон.

Коно жмёт локтем на гудок, с нетерпением постукивая по рулю своими длинными накладными ногтями (она решила нарядиться лесным духом - в украшенную рваными зелеными лохмотьями юбку и блестящий лиф в обтяжку). Когда Дэнни выходит, чтобы запереть квартиру, у Коно отвисает челюсть, и она понимает, что ей не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Чёрт побери, Уильямс, - восклицает Коно, когда Дэнни присоединяется к ней в машине.

Дэнни ёрзает, одёргивая облегающий бледно-голубой костюм зайчика а ля "Playboy", в лучшем случае его можно назвать купальником. Прозрачные колготки, глубокое декольте и очаровательные заячьи ушки. Может быть Коно просто следует отказаться от своих планов и попытаться самой заполучить Дэнни? Хотя, если он не знает, как обмениваться пошлыми СМС-ками, у Коно будут определённые сомнения на его счет.

\- Чувствую себя идиоткой, - ворчит Дэнни.  
\- Это костюмированный бал, _вахиней_ , - небрежно отвечает Коно. - Кроме того, технически ты по большей части одета. И на тебе точно больше одежды, чем на Стиве.  
\- Подожди...  
\- Костюм Тарзана, - с самодовольным выражением перебивает Коно. - Ага.

По лицу Дэнни пробегает странное выражение, но оно многообещающе. Сегодня Дэнни отказалась от накладных ресниц, но накрасилась ярче, чем обычно, и каждый раз, когда Коно посматривает в её сторону, ей открывается превосходный вид на _впечатляющую_ грудь Дэнни.

\- Серьёзно, Дэнни, и ты прятала это под галстуками? - недоверчиво спрашивает Коно.  
\- Я - профессионал, - замечает Дэнни, растягивая каждый слог в слове. - Мне нравится одеваться как профессионал. Хэллоуин - единственное время в году, когда я могу позволить себе выглядеть непристойно, так что рули, Калакауа, и лучше бы твоему "свиданию" не оказаться полным провалом.

Спустя ещё три мили Дэнни, наконец, прочищает горло:  
\- Ну так что, ты и Стиву нашла пару?  
\- Он будет только с набедренной повязкой, - обещает Коно, чувствуя, что у неё хорошие шансы.

Когда они прибывают, Коно сдаёт Дэнни прямо на руки Бену (он одет как морской биолог и Коно посылает ему взгляд, который говорит: «Ты что, чёрт возьми, издеваешься надо мной?»), и отправляется искать в толпе Стива, краем глаза высматривая Чарли.  
Стив вместе с Чином у стола с напитками, и на нем действительно одна набедренная повязка. Чин одет так, будто он собирается на Луау и этот костюм идёт ему на все сто процентов.

\- Привет, ребята, - весело приветствует их она, поправляя свой венок из цветов и листьев.  
\- Отлично выглядишь, - говорит она, задержавшись глазами на Стиве, и, _вау_ , он явно усердно тренировался в последнее время.  
\- Где Дэнни? - спрашивает Стив.

Что ж, по крайней мере, он сразу переходит к делу.

\- Где-то здесь, - отвечает Коно, загадочно улыбаясь. - И она выглядит просто _потрясающе_ , - продолжает она с энтузиазмом. Она не отрывает взгляда от Стива, и поэтому сразу определяет тот момент, когда он её увидел, потому что Стив тут же весь напрягается. Коно небрежно оборачивается и улыбается, в то время как Дэнни отклеивается от руки Бена, чтобы подойти к ним.

\- Клянусь богом, Коно, эта штука жмёт в таких местах, о которых мне даже думать не хочется, - жалуется Дэнни, оглаживая руками свои ребра и поправляя лиф, от чего её грудь ещё больше приподнимается вверх. Даже у _Коно_ на секунду мозги закоротило, а что должно творится в голове у Стива, она и представить не может.

Судя по исходящему от него утробному рыку, там определённо _что-то_ происходит.

\- Я здесь просто, чтобы поздороваться. Я обещала Бену принести напитки, - продолжает Дэнни, поправляя заячьи ушки и ниспадающие вокруг них светлые локоны.

Стив наклоняется вперед и хватает Дэнни за локоть.  
\- Дэнно, - произносит он отрывисто, - на пару слов?

Коно наблюдает, как Стив тянет Дэнни подальше от празднующих, и бросает обнадеживающий взгляд на Чина. Может быть это только начало, но она хочет попытать счастья и посмотреть, подаст ли судьба какие-либо сигналы Чарли о том, чтобы двигаться вперёд. Она прокладывает свой путь сквозь толпу людей в костюмах сексуальных медсестёр, зомби, пиратов, мимо парня из рекламы "Old Spice", беседующего с Чаком Норрисом, и в конце концов находит Чарли, одетого в костюм капитана Кирка.

\- Мило, - оценивает она со смехом.  
\- У нас с Максом было пари и я проиграл, - печально отвечает Чарли. - Никогда не заключай пари с ним по вопросу состава минералов в орудиях убийства.  
\- Приму к сведению, - говорит Коно, ни за что на свете она не станет спорить с Максом ни о чём. Она открывает рот, чтобы сказать это, но не может произнести и слова. Она мгновенно теряет дар речи от картины, которую увидела краем глаза.

Стив явно вжился в образ неотёсанного мужчины из джунглей и тащит Дэнни в сторону парковки, _перекинув её через плечо._

Её челюсть должно быть упала, потому что Чарли медленно придвигается ближе и обнимает рукой её за плечи, разворачивая её в сторону бара. Конечно этого она и добивалась, но ей казалось, что здесь понадобится более тонкая работа. Она и не надеялась, что достаточно будет поставить перед Стивом полураздетую женщину, чтобы переломить наконец ситуацию, но, может быть, все остальные части мозаики уже были на местах.

И сейчас она чувствует себя так, будто ей только что дали пощёчину - в хорошем смысле, если, конечно, вообще можно _получить пощёчину_ в хорошем смысле.

\- Знаешь, - говорит Чарли, наливая им по стакану пунша. - Когда я вижу такие вещи, я чувствую, что так судьба говорит нам, что какими бы ни были препятствия, иногда люди просто не обращают на них внимания и сходятся вместе.  
Коно принимает свой пунш и чувствует, как её захлестывает волна победной радости. Она перехватывает пунш и дарит Чарли свою самую обаятельную улыбку, подхватив его под руку, она ведёт его подальше от толпы, где они смогут без помех поговорить.  
\- Забавно, а ты заметил, что... - говорит она настраиваясь на долгий разговор.

* * *

  
Коно пребывает в отличном настроении на утро после вечеринки. Она и Чарли назначили свидание, всё произошло, как по волшебству - в ту минуту, когда Стив утащил Дэнни прочь, страх Чарли насчёт серьёзных отношений вдруг перестал быть настолько большой проблемой, как раньше. Наливая кофе, она насвистывает себе под нос, когда появляется Стив, и она наливает вторую чашку для него.

Шею Стива украшают несколько любопытных засосов, и Коно вполне уверена, что это пятнышко от розовой губной помады за мочкой его уха вряд ли является продуманным элементом его сегодняшнего образа.

\- Босс, - говорит она лукаво, приветствуя его своей кружкой. - Я потеряла тебя на вечеринке прошлой ночью. Всё прошло хорошо?  
\- Всё идеально, - сообщает Стивен с задумчивым выражением на лице. Он отхлёбывает чёрный кофе, который она налила ему, кивает ей, затем Чину в общем зале. - Мне понадобится ваша с Чином помощь сегодня вечером или возможно завтра. Нам нужны все свободные руки, чтобы помочь Дэнни с переездом.  
\- С переездом куда? - отзывается Коно, поперхнувшись своим кофе. - Стив, что происходит?  
\- Дэнни переезжает ко мне! - радостно сообщает Стив, ласково похлопывая Коно по плечу, он идет к центральной части их офиса, а Коно спешит за ним по пятам с растерянным выражением на лице. - Она сейчас дома укладывает вещи и мы должны устроить всё как можно быстрее.  
\- Но, вы - вы вместе только со вчерашнего вечера, и ... - Коно замолкает, не понимая, как такое вообще возможно. Если пререкания между Стивом и Дэнни были утомительны, то их стремительная смена курса от "ничего" до "всё и сразу" доведёт её до припадка. - Я не понимаю! Уже?

Стив лениво пожимает плечами.  
\- Мы прекрасно поладим, - говорит он так, будто это самая обычная вещь в мире. - И может теперь меня перестанут выгонять из ванной во время душа.

\- Мечтать не вредно, МакГарретт! - доносится от дверей голос Дэнни. Она проходит мимо Стива - её волосы небрежно собраны в хвост, на ней спортивные штаны с эмблемой Рутгерского университета и футболка с логотипом ВМФ - она неторопливо подходит к Коно, стискивая её в крепких объятиях, потом отпускает, оставив всё же ладони на руках Коно.  
\- Не знаю, поцеловать тебя или убить за твоё содействие в отношении меня и Стива, - сообщает ей Дэнни. - Я пока ещё не решила, потому что мы ещё не начали жить вместе.

С непринуждённой грацией Дэнни переходит от общения с Коно к Стиву, обвивает руки вокруг его талии, неспешно целует его в ключицу.

Стив в этот момент выглядит как человек под тяжёлыми наркотиками, и Коно гордится тем, что она была права во всём.

\- Если у вас двоих всё хорошо, - говорит она, - я, пожалуй, устрою себе ланч пораньше, чтобы я могла набраться сил для переезда.

Кроме того, есть один лаборант-криминалист, которого ей нужно увидеть.

* * *

  
Она просыпается с мирно дремлющим рядом с ней Чарли. Она щурится в утреннем свете, проникающем сквозь занавески, проверяет свой телефон и обнаруживает на тумбочке новую записку.

_Ты победила. Поздравляю._

Она отправится на работу позднее эти утром, и Дэнни снова будет самим собой - будет возмущаться, жаловаться, стоять к Стиву сантиметров на пятнадцать ближе и касаться его гораздо чаще, чем положено просто друзьям, а не кому-то более близкому. Они будут работать над делом, которое будет у них в данный момент, и, конечно, может Дэнни и Стив сейчас и танцуют друг вокруг друга, но Коно-то всё знает. Они придут к этому, когда настанет время.

Кроме того, ей теперь нужно беспокоиться о своей собственной личной жизни.

Она наклоняется, чтобы оставить долгий томный поцелуй на нежной коже шеи Чарли, чуть ниже точки его пульса. Его пульс мгновенно учащается, когда он просыпается, и Коно до дрожи приятно от того, что _она_ стала причиной этого.

\- Эй, - приветствует она его, раскинувшись на кровати лишь в своих любимых чёрных трусиках. - Я тут подумала, может нам стоит попробовать встречаться. Как ты считаешь?  
\- Я думаю, - сонно отвечает Чарли, крепко обхватывая рукой талию Коно, - поскольку твои музыкальные вкусы значительно улучшились, то мы просто обязаны сделать это.

_Конец_

 

 


End file.
